User talk:Hardrock182
Hi, Hardrock, and welcome to Grand Theft Wiki! Your contributions are greatly appreciated, and I hope you intend to stay! Please let me or any of the other administrators know if you have any questions, concerns, problems, or just want to chat! We are here to help. In the meantime, happy editing! EganioTalk 20:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Contents hide 1 Hello from GuildKnight! 2 Staff Nomination 3 Promotion 4 Moderator Template 5 If it Isn't Wong... 6 the car theives changed its name to street crimimals. 7 Greenwood 8 "Rear quarter view"."rear view" 9 Cleanup Project 10 Promotion 2 11 Hello from iMJR 12 Cleanup Project 13 Unnecessary Editing 14 Category 15 Helicopters? 16 Help I need to edit a certain part on the Kart page for GTA SA! 17 Hello again 18 Vehicles in GTA IV Era edit Hello from GuildKnight!Hi, Hardrock182, and welcome to Grand Theft Wiki! Eganio brought to my attention your hard work on our wiki, and I've reviewed some of your edits. You definitely seem to be editing in good faith, and I thought I'd let you know that we have been considering whether adding a new Admin or two to the site will benefit the wiki. If that's something that would interest you, you may want to take a look at the Task List. These are some things that are taken care of on an ongoing basis to keep the wiki maintained and tidy. The quality of your edits, so far as I've seen, leaves nothing to be desired, so if these additional tasks are something you'd be willing to tackle every now and then, you may be considered for admin-ship. If not, please continue the great work you've been doing, and feel free to contact me with any questions or concerns. Most importantly, have fun! --GuildKnightTalk2me 00:05, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, thanks for your kind words, it's nice to know my contributions are appreciated :). I'm surprised you mentioned the admin-ship - was unexpected lol, but it's something I could probably get into - my only issue is that I may not be as active on here as I should be(i'm often on the internet every few days and then off for a few days). Nevertheless, I'll gladly keep editing/adding to this wiki whenever I can :). Sorry that this reply is 3 days late, I haven't been online much over the last few days. - Hardrock182 19:47, 10 July 2008 (UTC) edit Staff Nomination Hi Hardrock182. You have been nominated to become a Moderator on Grand Theft Wiki. Firstly, please respond on the nomination page as to whether you accept the nomination. If you accept, please state why you would like to become a Moderator. Other users may ask you questions, so make sure you watch the nomination page so that you can respond quickly to questions. Make sure you fully understand the role of a Moderator, so that you can answer the questions effectively. A decision on your promotion will be made by a Manager over the next few weeks, so good luck! Gboyers talk 18:44, 9 January 2009 (UTC) edit Promotion I am a Moderator on Grand Theft Wiki Congratulations, you have been promoted to the position of Moderator on Grand Theft Wiki. Your responsibilities are to ensure that the wiki runs smoothly, helping users that have problems, fixing urgent problems on the wiki, patrolling edits, being a first point of contact for questions, and spotting any problems with Policy. You now have the ability to move pages, protect talk pages, rollback edits, use the patrol system, and auto-patrol your edits. I will collate some instructions on these tools for you shortly. If you have any notices that affect or require multiple staff, please post these on the Staff Noticeboard. Please also familiarise yourself with the staff half of the Tasks list, and read up on any Policy that you are unfamilair with. Congratulations, and I look forward to working with you. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to let me know. Gboyers talk 19:35, 11 January 2009 (UTC) edit Moderator Template I saw you just created your wiki userpage. Just to note that you can use , and I suggest that you do, though you don't have to! Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 07:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, I did consider putting that there, but I didn't want to 'jump the gun' (I though someone else had to put it there, for some reason). Thanks for reminding me though :). Hardrock182 07:51, 11 February 2009 (UTC) edit If it Isn't Wong... Hi, Hardock. I just want to understand why you moved my comment on the slogan of Mr. Wong's trucks from GTA IV to GTA III era. Is it beacause you haven't seen a Mr. Wong's truck in GTA IV or because the truck was more prominent in the GTA III era. Can't we just compromise and put it on the Mr. Wong's truck page that the slogan is written on the side of the trucks in the GTA III era and GTA IV?TommygunAl I put it there because I thought that the truck only appeared in the GTA III era. However, like you just suggested, I'll put the slogan on the truck's article, as the slogan is more specific to the truck itself. edit the car theives changed its name to street crimimals. the page change its name like you asked as well as improvements. user Stephendwan time 6:29:47 edit GreenwoodIm good at this but your right its only slight resmblance on the greenwood It's not that I disagree, it's just that the cars in GTA IV tend to look completely different to cars in previous games, for example the Perennial was never based on a honda before GTA IV, it was based on a 1960's Chevrolet, but that's because GTA IV is set in a different "fictional world". - Hardrock182 04:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) The Sultan RS can be sold to stevie like happened on other day when i was playing gtaiv on PS3 it gave some like $2000 but its badly damage it may depend on the color when i sold 1 yellow sultan rs it gave me $0.Why? there is another car Roman's Cavalcade i sold it gave me $150000 I'm not really familiar with GTA IV, I only owned it for a couple of weeks, so I can't really help, sorry - Hardrock182 06:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Please remind me for mistakes thank you edit "Rear quarter view"."rear view" Been noticing these changes here and there. Not to be too particular, but isn't "rear quarter view" technically accurate? It does refer to a rear-side view, while "rear view" may referring more to a view directly from behind the vehicle. - ZS 19:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, "rear quarter view" is the technical way of saying it, but I just felt that "rear view" was enough to describe the picture. If you prefer to use "rear quarter view" then I'm not stopping you, but I doubt the average viewer of the article is really bothered about the exact type of image that is being used. And to be honest, a decent front view of each vehicle - which is what you've been providing - is all that's really necessary for the article. Hardrock182 21:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I'm sticking to "rear quarter", and using "rear" for shots on the rear only. On the topic of thumbnail descriptions, these screenshots were taken in way to maximize the number of variants that can be illustrated in the articles. Shortening them creates a situation where another editor may be misled to believe this just another redundancy and simply remove it. Besides, if readers find the thumbnail captions too long, they can skip it, but to have them removed outright eliminates clarity. What do we have to lose with detailed descriptions? Also, the rear shot may be used as identification (i.e. when you need to spot one of them in game) and a reference point when describing the vehicle's design, so I see nothing wrong having both front and rear shots in the article (with several exceptions). - ZS 10:30, 19 April 2009 (UTC) edit Cleanup Project Hi Hardrock. As part of our first Cleanup Project, I have assigned some tasks to staff members. This way, all the tasks get done, not just the obvious ones. Could you have a go at Special:Disambiguations and try and fix as many pages as possible? The pages there link to disambiguation pages instead of the actual pages - and most of them should be fixed. If you could do as many as you feel you can, then that would be great. Just ask if you have any questions, or read the project page. Thanks - Gboyers talk 20:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, no problem at all - not sure if you expected a reply, but I thought I'd do so anyway. - Hardrock182 21:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) edit Promotion 2 Hey. I've nominated you for promotion at Grand Theft Wiki:Promotion/Hardrock182/2. Fill in the page and we can get the ball rolling. Gboyers talk 23:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, Hardrock, you've been promoted to Administrator! Feel free to use the Admin userbox and the template for your user page . See Grand Theft Wiki:Staff#Administrators for an explanation of the privileges/responsibilities of this position. Let me know if you have any questions. --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) edit Hello from iMJR Hey mate, much thanks on editing the Article; Pogo the Monkey (game). Seems I forgot to add some stuff. --IMJR 22:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) No problem, just doing what I do. Also, I'd just like to remind you to post new messages at the bottom of talk pages, not the top. It's no big deal, but that's what everyone else usually does - no worries though, no harm done :). - Hardrock182 22:44, 24 May 2009 (UTC) edit Cleanup ProjectHey Hardrock182, the second phas of the Cleanup Project is underway. Instead of assigning out tasks to people, I'll let you go there and pick your own. Just sign your name next to the tasks you'd personally like to help out with, and get underway. Gboyers talk 23:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) edit Unnecessary Editing Hey. I noticed your grumble here. If the user is having difficulty understanding something, or repeatedly does the wrong thing, then you should talk to them and help the out. Most of the role of a staff member is about helping people to do the right thing, not just fixing it yourself. Teach a man to fish etc. Gboyers talk 15:38, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm aware that I'm supposed to help other users most of the time, but to be absolutely truthful with you, there are far too many editors like that these days, and I really don't have the patience to tell each and every one of them what they are doing wrong. Sorry for being so blunt, but I didn't see any point in lying. However, I will obviously take what you said into consideration and apply that to any similar situations that occur in-future. While I'm here, I amy as well inform you that - incase you didn't know - I'm going to be less active than I used to (I have a message on my userpage), I'm not leaving, though. Whenever I'm here from now on, I'll mostly just focus on helping out with the Cleanup Project and anything else that needs done, as well as checking the Recent Changes. If you feel that my inactivity means that I am no longer required as staff, then that's fine - although the admin tools/abilities are proving to be very useful in most situations. Nevertheless, I will try to be more helpful/vocal with users who appear to be having problems or are misunderstanding something. - Hardrock182 18:36, 27 June 2009 (UTC) That's fair enough - I appreciate your honesty. And yes I am aware how soul-destroying it is to repeat the same explanation a billion times to people who just don't understand. However, if there is a repeated mistake, it's easier to point it out once than it is to come back and fix it 20 times. If one article keeps being wrongly changed by multiple users, use that talk page. If one user makes similar mistakes across several pages, use their talk page. Just helps it stop happening, and if it keeps going then at least we tried to help them. Gboyers talk 15:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC) edit CategoryHows it going. I was just wondering if pedestrians such as Hippies and Preachers should be placed under the charecters category instead of the Pedestrians category. I changed the charecters category on those two pages to the pedestrians category. Should I have done that? --Chimpso 10:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) edit Helicopters?I thought I might ask you this, since you helped me out last time. I think that the following three pages: Helicopter Helicopter (GTA Chinatown Wars) Helicopter (GTA III) Should all be placed under one article with the name; Uncontrolable Helicopters or somthing along those lines. They basically refer to the same thing and they should be placed under one page with appropriate sub-headings. This is just a suggestion. It would make browsing all the uncontrollable helicopters much easier. Redirects should be created to the page with the old pages headings. This is just a suggestion. Pay it no mind if you wish, I just think it would make things easier and less clutterd. Yours, --Chimpso 11:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) edit Help I need to edit a certain part on the Kart page for GTA SA!Hi im trying to edit the very first part where it says "The Kart is a go-kart in GTA SA. It can also be used for Doherty races" However, there is no "edit" button. I was hoping you could help me out with that. I would apreciate it. Thanks! -ZDUPH edit Hello again Hello Hardrock182 it's andrew nicholson thank you for greeting me when I first joined this website.I have found this website very helpful as I have been wondering what the GTA cars are in real life. I have gained my 1st award for making 5 edits earlier this week and I'm very happy. I recently edited the contender page by saying that the contender is based on the Ford F150 SVT Raptor. However a certain user called ZS has disagreed with me I have explained the reason why I think the contender is based on the raptor, but what does he know about cars I have been interested in cars since I was a baby. I know more about cars than he does can you please tell him that I am 99% that I am correct about the contender being the raptor I will be grateful and I will sort out your Go cart editing problem. Yours Scincerely andrew nicholson Editor PS the user I have used is infact my real name. just wanted you to know that. I am trying to make pictures of all of the special vehicles and I was wondering how you get a good picture of one.--Gta-mysteries 01:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) edit Vehicles in GTA IV Era Hardrock182, you are really Irritating me. I created a page called "Vehicles in GTA IV Era" and you deleted it. I created it so people didn't have to keep going from pages: Vehicles in GTA IV, Vehicles in The Lost and Damned and Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony to know all the cars in the GTA IV Era. But You had to delete it. I agree with Olivercooke, we should create "Vehicles in xy Era" pages. --DT-boy 09:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) First things first Olivercooke, you're obviously not aware of this, but it is actually possible to discuss something online without "having" to resort to childish name-calling in a futile attempt to insult the person you have a problem with. Secondly, swearing is against the rules of this wiki, so if you choose to continue acting in such a manner, you will mostly likely end up being blocked. Third, while you are showing some consideration for other users by making that article, there is really no need for it (as I already explained in my deletion summaries) - it only takes a few seconds to search for "vehicles in name", and even with the "Vehicles in GTA IV Era" article, the user would still be required to search for it, so as I said, there isn't really any point in having it at all. The fact that you didn't bother linking any articles to "Vehicles in GTA IV Era" either, further reduces their necessity. We also don't need two identical articles with slightly different names, as you did yesterday - you created "Vehicles in GTA IV Era" and then almost immediately after, you created "Vehicles in GTA IV, The Lost and Damned and Ballad of Gay Tony" - the latter of which hasn't even been released yet, and there's no way to know that TBoGT is the last game of the GTA IV Era. Lastly, please remember to sign your talk page comments using four tildes (Declansimons 11:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC)). - Hardrock182 11:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) OK Hardrock182, I'm sorry for the language I displayed. I was a bit angry because it took me about an hour to make the article. I'll stick to editing articles which have incorrect info in.-- Olivercooke 11.58, October 19, 2009